Changed Appearances, Same People
by mischeif maker
Summary: appearences can change but deap down your still the same. 5 years later karin and toshiro meet up at captain ichigo's wedding.toshiro finds out things he never expected about her aswell as the fact of his feelings towards her and her explenation to one certain thing. (you'll find out what late into the story) don't like don't trash. just ignore
1. Chapter 1

**this story is based on Karin Kurosaki after the winter war with the arrancar. Ichigo and Orihime are going to get married in the soul sociaty and karin and yuzu come to see it and Karin may meet an old friend (captian toshiro hitsugua). the story continues.**

**this is my first story so i would like it if you commented with your honest opinions of how i can improove it. **

**Changed appearances, same people**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hurry up Karin we need to see the dress!" insisted Yuzu

"Just a minute" replied Karin

Karin started thinking to her self: '_Ichigo finally got the courage to propose to Orihime six month ago and now they're getting married (talk about rushing things). I__ haven't met any of Icigo's soul reaper friends for five years. Rukia, Rangiku, that red haired guy; who I never got introduced to, the others i saw;again didn't get introduced to and that captain...Toshiro. _***a sigh came out of Karins mouth***_ I guess i'll have to meet them at the wedding in the soul sociaty. The only downfall is that i'll have to convice Yuzu that we'd be in Tokyo and not the soul sociaty. A__ lot has changed since the winter war. I've decided to grow my hair long-it is now half way down my back- and I also got a full fringe. Not to mention the fact that I like wearing dresses and make up now, which is still a shock to me. Yuzu has gotten even more beautiful and keeps getting more beautiful by every passing day. She looks like mum. Mabey thats why she has a boyfriend (Jinta) and i don't. Yuzu has also decide to grow her hair long - its curly just like mum's and has a side finge like mum's, the only difference is she clipps it back with two clipps like she used to when we were younger.'_

"Come on Karin we still need to get me a bouquet!" called out Orihime

"I'm coming, I'm coming" replied karin

Karin walked out in a white strappless dress that came just above her knee caps. It was one of those dresses which you tie up from the back. The dress complimented her waist line and was plain. It had a see through netting embrodery of snow flakes falling to the bottom of the dress. Yuzu wore the same thing except her dress had flower embroidery and not snow flakes.

"I knew these dresses whould suit the both of you" exclaimed Orihime

"Thank you" replied both of the girls, at the same time

"Orihime do we need to do our hair a certain way or is it our choice?" asked Yuzu

"Its your hair do it the way you want" replied Orihime

"Alright then, you two can go buy whatever it is you need to buy while I go out and relax. And no I will NOT go with you so theres no point in pleading" said Karin while leaving the room to go get changed

Orihime and Yuzu pouted

* * *

Karin awoke in a different room. At fist she was shocked but soon realised Ichigo must have brought her here while she was sleeping. She thought to her self: '_Ichigo you sly guy. He does know that when Yuzu wakes up she will scream or something. It would be great to hear everyones comotion on who screamed and why._ ***a scream is heard and everyone starts making a comotion. karin smiles to her self*** _As if on que.'_

_:) (:_

"Did you hear that Rukia? Who was that?" asked an older Byakuya

"It came from one of the guest rooms. I don't remmeber anyone being in there" exclaimed Rukia

"oh. It must be one of Ichigo's sisters. He asked me if they could stay here" said Byakuya

"Do you know which one it might be?" asked Rukia

"well considering the direction everyone is heading I suggest it might be the brown haired one." said the usual calm Byakuya

"...Yuzu...I can handel her" said a definate Rukia

:) (:

Yuzu was in her bed huddeled into her legs. '_Whats going on! Were am I! Someone plese help!' _thought a terrified Yuzu. sudenly she felt a hand touch her arm and when she slowly looked up her terified expretion turned into a happy and releived one. She saw an older yet a simmilar from berfore Rukia. Yuzu quickly hugged Rukia. "Rukia were am I! I don't know were I am! Help me pleases!" screached Yuzu. Rukia hugged her back with a smile on her face. she let her go, still smiling, said: "Relax. You're at my house. Ichigo asked if me and my brother if we could keep you, Karin and Orihime here to get ready for the wedding, because he doesn't have any **_available_** space in his house right now." said a relaxed yet happy Rukia

"Is that your brother?" said Yuzu pointing at Byakuya stood infront of the door.

"yes" replied Rukia "Now get dressed and i'll wait outside your door-then we'll go eat breakfast together." Yuzu just nodded and both Rukia and Byakuya left the room.

:) (:

Yuzu stepped outside her room in a pink long sleeved dress and pink pumps, she had her hair down. Rukia was stood there like she said in a black kimono. She smiled at her and said, "you look nice. Come on lets get karin"

:) (:

Yuzu thought to her self: '_this place is gigantic. I hope I don't get lost in here." _They arrived at Karin's room. Rukia knocked on the door and an 'Come in' was heared. The room was huge; it had a king bed in the middle-with a bed side table on the left. the wardrobe was near the balcony. It was plain all aroud but still looked eligent in its own way. It had its own bathroom and balcony. It was exactly like Yuzu's but for some reason she was still amazed by the room.

Karin was stood on the balcony in ripped black skinny jeans and a blue vest top. she had her hair in a high pony tail. Rukia walked up to her and gave her a hug. then she brought Karin in from the balcony and up tp Yuzu and gave them both a big hug. "Its been so long since I've seen the two of you. How old are you now?" said Rukia letting go of them. "we're nineteen. How have you been? You got a boyfriend or mabey gotten married yet ?" replied Yuzu

"I've been great and no. No boyfriend for me. I've been too busy with work" said a happy Rukia

"aaww poo. It would have been great if you had a boyfriend then we'd come to you're wedding when you would be ready!" said a pouting Yuzu. The girls chuckeled at Yuzu's statement .

"Alright come on we better get to breakfast. Care to show us the way Rukia" said Karin signaling to the door

"It would be my pleasure." replied Rukia goofily


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

They arived at a massive dinning hall were they found Byakuya and Orihime. There was enough breakfast for all of them on the table. Byakuya wore a black kimono and a white sleaveless top that went over it-but Karin knew it was a soul reaper costume and she also new that Rukia was wearing a lutenant, soul reaper costume. Orihime wore a puple dress with black pumps and a black cardigen.

The tree girls sat at the table and Rukia introduced her brother. "Orihime how did you know your way around?" asked a suspisious Karin

"You know i've been here before Karin. so I guess I kind of remmembered" replied Orihime in a cheery voice.

"oh yeah. I forgot" said Karin supporting what she just said. Yuzu, Rukia and byakuya were all confused on what just happened but realised that something was up.

:) (:

'_The day has gone by so quickly. All we did was catch up with Rukia and yet its time for the wedding. The wedding's happening in Rukia's back garden. She's got a huge back garden that is beautifully decorated with flowers,' _thought Karin while putting on her dress. Karin stepped out of the room she was changing in to find Yuzu and Orihime pacing back and forth. "Guys? What are you doing?" asked Karin

"Orihime's dress got ripped from the bottom! How are we going to fix it now!" screamed Yuzu while shaking karin. Ohrihime's wedding dress was the traditional white one that was strapped. It was puffy and it was upto her anckels. It had a silk coating like a jumper that went lower than her anckels. Her silk veil was put back onto her loose hair. Yuzu was wearing the same dress as before. She had her hair in a loose side pony tail. "Well to start of stop shaking me!" said Karin and Yuzu stopped. "Orihime it'd be best if you stop pacing and sit down while I get Rukia and see if she can sew it together. ok."

"ok" said the now calm and obeying Yuzu and Orihime.

"wait." screamed yuzu

"what is it" turned back Karin

"You still need to comb your hair" replied Yuzu

karin quickly gave it a smooth brush and put into a high poytail then said, "better?" Yuzu nodded

:) (:

Karin was looking around when she found Rukia talking to Byakuya, captain Ukataki, captain Kyoraku, Kiskue, Yuroichi, lutenent Momo, lutenant Hisagi and Lutenant Kira. "Excuse me, Rukia. We kind of need your help with Orihime's wedding dress" said Karin, everyone turned around to look at her.

"What do you need my help with?" asked Rukia

"Can I tell you when we get there because Orihime and Yuzu wouldn't let me live it down if I said it infont of people they don't know" replied Karin

"Ok then" said Rukia before she got held back by Yoroichi

"Hold on Rukia. Karin they know me so can you tell me" said Yoroichi

"Yea I don't think they'd want you to know Youroichi because even I wouldn't tell you" said Karin. Everyone stepped stepped back except Karin, Yoroichi and Rukia who's hand was still in Yoroichi's possetion. Yoroichi smiled, let go of Rukia's hand and said, "Still as secretive as ever I see. You do know your going to tell someone sooner or later." Both karin and Yoroichi had a sly smile on their faces but Karin's soon disapeared as she turned to Rukia and told her to folllow her to Orihime.

:) (:

"Thank you so much Rukia" said Orihime

"Your welcome. Now we better get out there you don't want to be late for your own wedding" said Rukia

:) (:

"I do"

"I do"

"_You may kiss the bride"_

***Everyone cheered***

:) (:

Everyones finished eating and are now congradulating the new couple as well as meeting Ichigo's sisters.

"Hey, Ichigo" called out Renji " Why didn't you tell me you had sisters and they were going to be the brides maid"

"well what else were they going to be" called back Ichigo

Karin and Yuzu heard this and went upto their brother who Renji had now ran up to. "Hi I'm Yuzu and this is my older sister Karin" said a polite Yuzu. "I'm Renji" said Renji shaking both the girls hands. Before anyone could say anything, yuzu said-with a frown on her face: "Why wouldn't we be the brides maids. I mean if anyone else were I wouldn't let Ichigo live it down."

Renji scratched the back of his head and said, "I didn't mean it like that...I...erm... boy Ichigo your sister's scary"

"I'm still here!" said and unimpressed Yuzu

"Yuzu...Yuzu... Its alright I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He just found out that Ichigo had sisters. Give the poor guy a break." said a desprate Karin.

"hnh" said Yuzu and she walked away with an annoyed face.

"sorry about that she's just moody" said Karin

Ichigo who had his jaw on the ground through this whole scene said, "since when was Yuzu this moody?"

"since dad's special treatment finally got to her" replied Karin "well I better get back to her before she flips a table or something. Nice meeting you Renji, bye Ichigo"

:) (:

"come on girls its time to through the bouquet" said an excieted Sio fon.

Orihime threw the bouquet and Yuzu caught it. Yuzu's frown instantly turned upside down and everyone surounderd her and congradulated her. Karin who wasn't surrounding her thought to her self: _'at least shes happy now'._

_:_) (:

_'The wedding is over and I saw everyone I met in the world of the living except Ranguku Matsimoto and that captian... Toshiro Hitsugya.'_ thought Karin while undoing her hair which smoothly came down.

"Karin" someone called out. Karin went out onto the balcony to find Rukia and Yuzu there. Karin jumped down perfectly without a twich. An amazed Rukia asked"How did you do that?"

"Karin's always been able to do that. She does it at home from her balcony in her room." said a calm Yuzu who still showed a little amazment in her.

"Can you do that?" asked Rukia

"nope only Karin" replied Yuzu

Rukia who was still amazed at what just happened said "well I called you because tommorow I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends out."

"Yea sure." said a calm Karin.

"ok then." said Rukia and walked into the house followed by Yuzu.

Karin who was left behind decided to look at some of the flowers. Suddenly she was gripped from behind and given a big hug wich Karin reconised instanly. "Hello Matsimoto" said a chocked Karin.

"hmm...How did you know it was me?" asked Rangiku innocently

"I can just tell" replied Karin less chocked

"okaaiii then and don't call me Matsimoto you sound like my captain, call me Rangiku. oh I missed you so much I don't want to let you go" said Rangiku and tightened her grip.

"I can't breeze" came a small whisper from Karin. Karin put her head down and her hair went over face so you couldn't see her face. "Matsimoto! Let her go she can't breeze!" shouted Toshiro in his normal annoyed voice. Rangiku immidiently let go of Karin and she fell to the ground. "Captain you startled me" said Rangiku

"why? I did come here with you. Now come on I need to give Captain Kuchiki some information," said Toshiso turning.

"Erm... captain...what about Ichigo's sister?" asked Rangiku

"and what about her?" said toshiro stopping in his spot

"well she's on the floor and she hasn't got back up yet" said Rangiku. Toshiro turned around to see Karin. he sighed and said, "were is she staying?"

"well I think she's staying here and that must be her room up there because I can remember Rukia telling me thats her room," said Rangiku pointing at Karins room.

Toshiro sighed again and said," I'll take her to her room while you give this note to captain Kuchiki and you might aswell take this money and have some sake. You deserved it today." Rangiku gave a confused look but quickly put on a wide grin and said, "thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Once Rangiku left Toshiro picked up karin and flash steped into her room closeing the balcony doors. While he watched the uncosious Karin he was thinking: '_it's been so long since I've seen her. I wonder if she remmembers me. I saw her at the wedding but yet I never spoke to her because I was too afraid she woudn't remmember me. she's still wearing the same dress, she's just let her hair down. she's a lot more beautiful than I remmember. Her appearance has changed I wonder if her personality has too, but I hope it hasn't.'_

Toshiro gently put her down on her bed, he still had his arm around her waist and was watching her while thinking: '_she's going to wake up now. I just know it'_. suddenly Matsimoto screamed: "captain Kuchki!" and Karin grabed hold of his suit and pulled him closer. she rested her head on his chest and had each hand gripping his shirt on either side. Toshiro's lit up pink even with the reasonable distance between them. Again Matsimoto screamed: "byeee, time for sake!" and Karin came closer. Toshiro didn't try to make her let go instead he accepted it and hugged her back.

:) (:

Karin woke up with two strong arms wraped around her waist. she looked forward and saw Toshiro and she nearly screamed-but kept it in since this wasnt Karakura town but instead was the soul sociaty. she soon realised what happened last night and blushed slitly. looking at the clock opposite her bed she found that it was 06:00am and tried to escape from Toshiro's strong hold. but, before trying Toshiro had already woken up and was letting go of her himself. they both got up and an awkward silence was betweeen them. Karin broke the silence by saying: "erm... Thanks for bringing me to my room...I'm sorry about everything else I guess it was because I was asleep."

Toshiro soon replied with a faint "its ok"

"I should get going" said Toshiro "you should go back to bed. Its onle 06:00am"

"Its alright. I always get up at 6" replied karin

Toshiro narrowed his eyes but soon brought them back up because he couldn't care less. He was just about to go when karin told him to 'wait one minute'. she went into the bathroom and quickly came out with a wet rag. she went up to Toshiro and dabbed a lipstick mark on his tie, Toshiro had just noticed. In less than a minute the mark was gone and karin said: "Done," she looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. Toshiro found himself melting with the site of that smile and immeadiently wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. Karin, who was in shock retrieved the kiss, but started walking bakwards until she hit a bed nob.

'_Why am I ding this? If Ichigo finds out he'll kill me! But why can't I stop?...Even though its morning she taste's like mint ...like she has just freshened up and her scent...her scent is drowning...its jasmine,' _thought Toshiro.

'_He wont stop. but I-I don't want him to. He has morning breath but I don't mind! why?,' _thought karin.

Karin broke the kiss and said, facing downards: "you should leave now. otherwise people will be asking you were you were last night." when she looked up he was gone.

:) (:

later on that day Yuzu and I were hanging out with Rukia, Rangiku and their friends. All together there was Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Yoroikchi, Yachiru, Sio fon, Unohana, Yuzu and me.

Yachiru seemed to be the youngest of the group. she was only 15 and yet a soul reaper. I was impressed. she had pink hair that was in a style of a bob- kind of like Rukia's.

we spent the day in Rangiku's office I was supprised she had one.

**ok guys I hoped you like it. pealse reveiw and tell me what you think. stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

we spent the day in Rangiku's office, I was supprised she had one. For some reason she had sake hidden in the droors but i woulnd't have it. we got to know eachother very well. the day went by like a flash and the good thing was that I didn't see Toshiro all day. I couldn't face him after what happened, i'd be too embaraced; but not seeing him made my heart break.

:) (:

it was 11:00pm and everyone was asleep but three. "thanks for doing this again i owe you," whispered Ichigo

"what ever as long as i get the money i was promised" said Byakuya

"hnh" said Toshiro.

instantly they all flash stepped away. Toshiro and Byakuya were in Byakuya's home.

"Karin's room is down the hall and the first on the left. Me and Ichigo will meet you at the gates." whispered Byakuya

"wait why do i have to take karin? you braught her here so why don't you." whispered Toshiro

"because this is my house and choose who i'll take. plus Karin is a light sleeper so you'll have to make her unconcious repeatedly," and with that said Byakuya disapeared leaveing Toshiro to go and get Karin.

:) (:

Toshiro looked at karin, she was sleeping calmly like she had no worries. Toshiro sighed, took the blanket off her and picked her up. she was wearing a strapped night gown that reached just above her knee caps and her hair was down.

suddenly Karin had Toshiro to the wall. "who are you? and what do you want?" said karin putting her arm under his chin. All he could do was chuckle a bit because of the predicirment he was in. so he got hold of her arms and held her against the ground. "it doesn't matter because it'll all be over soon. just go to sleep." said Toshiro. she quickly kneed him in the ***** and was now on top of him. "Tell me now" she said. he could feel her hair on his face and was pritty mad at her for kneeing him in the *****; so he got up, put her against the wall, kissed her hard and made her fall unconcious.

:) (:

"well that took you some time didn't it" said a rather sly Byakuya to an exausted Toshiro. Toshiro igrored this and ichigo-who had orihime,byakuya-who had yuzu and toshiro-who had karin went through the gates and into karakura town.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

karin woke up in her room feeling like she had been roughly thrown against a brick wall. it was 06:00am according to her digital clock. Instantly she remmembered what had happened last night.

~_FLASHBACH~_

_Karin had felt someone's touch and he was picking her up, quickly she put him against the wall. "who are you? and what do you want?" said karin putting her arm under his chin. All he could do was chuckle a bit because of the predicirment he was in. so he got hold of her arms and held her against the ground. "it doesn't matter because it'll all be over soon. just go to sleep." said a deep voice. she quickly kneed him in the ***** and was now on top of him. "Tell me now" she said. he put her against the wall, kissed her hard and made her fall unconcious by giving her a slight touch of two fingers__._

_later on she woke up in a mans' arms and he was putting her into her bed-in karakura town. from the moonlight shinning into her room she could see who it was. "...Toshiro..."said Karin weakly. he looked down at her and put her on her bed. he gently kissed her on the forhead and said "goodnight". the next thing she new was that he touched her with the same two fingers as before and she fell to sleep._

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

she slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. the first thing she noticed was that no one had woken up yet so she started to make breakfast. after a while she finished eating, went to get changed and left the house-leaving everyone else, who was yet to wake up, breakfast.

At Uhrahara's sweet shop Tessai was sweeping outside. karin greeted him good morning and went inside to find Mizuru at the cash rejister and Jinta stacking up some sweets. karin picked up a strawberry lolly pop and went to Mizuru to pay. "urahara and yoroichi awake yet or do i have to wait?" said karin putting the lolly pop in her mouth.

"the're awake. go on in, we'll meet you in a bit." said Mizuru. karin gave a warm smile and nodded.

karin went to the under groung trainning grounds. "well, well, well, you came back early. we were expecting you to come after at least a week." said kiskue urahara

"well i came to train. so lets get at it." replied karin now chewing at the lolly pop.

"we'll start with sword combat, then physical and afterwards we'll get Tessai in to do some hado," said Youroichi from behind karin. "you better get out on that body."

with a quick nod karin swallowed some soul candy making her 'soul' go to the side. karins' outfit was sleeveless aswell as strapless. her clothes were tied up from the back and her sleeves were strapped halfway from her elbow to her shoulder. she wore black pumps instead of the signiture socks and sandals. her hair was let loose and her sword was on her back; supported by a aqua sash that went over her shoulders.

she slowly put her hand up and took the sword out of its case. yoroichi and kiskue came at her from both sides.

:) (:

"hi karin! were have you been all day? its 07:00pm and its the first time i've seen you all day," questioned ichigo as karin came in through the door.

"ichigo we've already told you already, she'd either be out with her friends or would have gone to work" said orihime who was sitting next to him watching tv with him and yuzu.

"well she at least could have left a note and i want to hear it from her." said ichigo

"at first i was out with my friends but then i went to work. anyways i text orihime and yuzu were i was." replied karin.

"ok then... what job do you have?" said ichigo

"while you were at '_your job'_ i got a my digree and became a doctor. i now work at the local hospital which dad bought and is working along side me. thats why theres no sign put side our house saying 'kurosaki clinic'. i also have two side jobs." said karin crahing on the couch and laying down.

"wow. congrats. what are your two sideline jobs. said ichigo amazed. "hey, do any of you two have a job?"

the girls looked at eachother. yuzu decided to speak up first, "if i tell you do you promise not to freak out...***ichigo nodded*.**...okaaaay...i work as a bikini and underwear supermodel. ichigos' jaw dropped and karin quickly jumped in "my two sideline jobs are as a singer and a model-" orihime butted in, "i sometimes help karin out with her sideline jobs." ichigo came back to reality pritty quick as he started to quetion: "bikini and underwear model? **_all_** you do it?"

"we don't _**all**_ do it. only Yuzu. i'm a runway and photo-shoot model. plus i own my own collection. i only strut around in them not bikini's or underwear. i wouldn't dare" said karin

"i only help out karin. i wouldn't dare strut around in a bikini and/or my underwear. no affence yuzu" said orihime

"non taken" yuzu replied

"alright then... i guess i'm going to have to accept this...alright then" said an uncomfortable ichigo

"why arn't you at _'work' _today?" questioned karin

"he's taking a day off to spend with his family. apparently since he's got a wife now he's allowed at least a month off each year." said yuzu. karin and yuzu laughed but orihime and ichigo blushed.

*_knock* *knock*_

karin oppened the door to find rangiku, rukia and toshiro with shopping bags. rangiku gave her one of her massive bear hugs and once she let go - thanks to rukia and toshiro - karin invited them in. rangiku and rukia sat down oppisite orihime and ichigo. while -still at the door- toshiro gave karin a quick kiss and said "hi". karin was suprised no one had noticed.

karin sat next to yuzu facing the tv, ichigo and orihime sat to the left of them sideways but still facing the tv and rangiku, rukia and toshiro sat to the right of them sideways but still facing the tv.

"do you guys have a day off or something?" questioned ichigo

"yea, so me and rukia decided to go shopping" replied a cheery rangiku

"why are you here then?"ichigo asked toshiro

"because they're using my credit card." toshiro replied coldly

"so you treated them out. if you were going to do that then why didn't you come here first then me and orihime would have come with?" said yuzu

toshiro gave a dull expression

"hmmmm, what about karin?" said rangiku innocently

"i've been at work all day so i wouldn't have come either way." said karin

"karin...that dress...i bought it today...with that hat." said an amazed rukia pointing at karins outfit. karin looked at he outfit. it was a teel sleeveless dress that was tied up from the back of her neck. the dress landed below her knee caps and the end of it was layered over eachother 3 times. she had her hair in a loose side ponytail and wore a teel puffy hat. rukia continued: "the dress costs £100. how did you get it? i mean the reason i got was because rangiku begged hitsugia for it. but ichigo wouldn't lend you £100 pounds for a dress, would he?"

"oh i got the dress for free. do you really like it?" said karin

"you got a £100 desgner dress for free." said toshiro with aww

karin smirked "yes. yes i did. but i did desgn it though"

"ooohhh i just remmembered" said rangiku jumping in her seat. she went through her bag and got two clothes magisens out. one for swim-suit-wear and one for desgner clothing. "look" she opened the desgner clothing magisen. "here are some clothing claiming to be desgned by karin kurosaki and the models are orihime and karin ...ooohh and mizuru from the urahara sweet shop." she showed everyone the magisen. "and here-" she opened the swim suit magisen. "is yuzu modeling bikini's."

toshiro, ichigo, rukia and rangiku put their gazes on yuzu, karin and orihime. it was silent for a while and yuzu broke it by saying, "do you think we should tell them?"

"might as well" said karin

yuzu was about to open her mouth when toshiro said it for her: "your models"

"well they are. i'm a supermodel" said yuzu flicking her hair back

"sutel" said karin with a smile on her face.

"erm, i'm j-just a-a-a substitute model. i help out know a-and again" stuttered orihme with a blush on her face.

"but your still a model" said rukia

"why didn't you tell us you three were models?" questioned a grinning rangiku. toshiro seem to be intrested with the anwer to come.

"we didn't think it'd matter. any ways if you're hoping to get snap shots with us it'll be unlikely because everyone in karakura town is used to us being models. " replied karin hidding her eyes underneath her hat.

rangiku's smile faded. "if you want to be taken snap shots of you can come to our shoots with us and help us out with it." said yuzu smiling.

"are you suggesting for them to be models?" said toshiro now intrested.

"yes and you. but you do know you're either helping yuzu with swim suits or karin with appropiot clothing. ichigo do you want to help?" said orihime

"if he's going to be modeling. i'm going to have to start a clothing line for men." said karin.

"its ok i don't plan on it" said a now un-intrested toshiro.

"same here" said ichigo. "its 10.00pm are you guys going to stay the night or..."

"were going to stay at urahara's for the night-"said rikua

"-and say bye bye in the morning" finished rangiku.

"we better get going its getting late." said toshiro with his hands in his pockets and already leaving. rangiku and rukia said their goodbyes, picked up their bags and raced after toshiro.

:) (:

the full moon was out and karin was at the riverbank gazing at the water. she sat their in her pink mini strapped nightie. toshiro walked up to her from behind "what are you doing here at midnight?"said toshiro.

"when i was little my mum would love looking over at this riverbank and say that she loved how peacefull it is.. i guess i kind of agree with her" said karin still looking at it "what do you think?"

"i think she's right" said toshiro sitting next to karin and watching her movements. she looked over at him and then rested her head aswell as her entire body on him as they stayed put and watched the clamness of the river. after a while karin got up kissed, his forehead and said, "good night," the same way he did to her before.

she stopped a few feet away. without turning back she said, "we wont meet again for 5 years will we." toshiro nodded and she continued "well, i'll see the next time we meet. goodbye toshiro"

**hope you liked it.**

**please review**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

its been 3 years since karin's seen toshiro but somehow he manages to get in her dreams-the weird thing about it is that whenever he'd touch her it'd feel real. ichigo comes over one moth for every year like he said but sometimes he comes twice a year. ichigo and orihime have had a 3 year old son who is called light; light is small and has ginger hair just like his parents. since its been 3 years everyones older and karin/yuzu are 22 years and orihime/ichigo are 27 years.

* * *

karin is sat on her sofa-with her legs up- having a milkshake. orihime is also having a milkshake and her son has finished his milshake and is now playing with his toys. yuzu came running in the house, looked at her family and screamed. everyone instantly forgot about their milkshakes and toys and went up to yuzu. karin looked at her and asked-worriedly:" yuzu, whats wrong?" before replying yuzu put her hand out and flashed an emerald green diamond supported by a gold ring. "jinta proposed. i am now an engaged woman" said an overly excited yuzu.

orihime and karin looked astonished at the ring and slowly looked up to see yuzu and saw she was NOT lieing. the girls all screamed out of joy. gohan who had his hands over his ears screamed an weary scream to which the girls looked at and laughed. light was confused: "what is an eng-ra-a-g-d-e woman? and why are you screaming theres no rober or anything?

orihime bent down to her son's level, put her hand under his chin, gave a warm smile and explained, "an _ENAGAGED_ woman is someone who is going to get married and your aunty yuzu is going to get married to your uncle jinta. plus we are screaming because your aunty yuzu was screaming." gohan nodded in understanding.

"i still can't believe that wimp finally got the courage to propose to you, let alone get you a real diamond encrested engagement ring." said an amazed karin. yuzu just smiled.

"we need to celebrate." said orihime

"dance party" suggested karin

"yea" said all of the girls at the same time. karin went up to the sterio, put in a cd and everyone started to dance. light still rairly understanding decided to dance along after a shrug of the soulders. at first they started to dance together pulling eachother in and out of the circle, then they dance alone with turns of gohan here and there.

*_knock* *knock*_

still dancing yuzu went to answer the door, it was jinta. the music was stopped and everyone stopped dancing when jinta came in. "whats up?" asked karin as yuzu brushed past her and upstairs.

"she's going to get ready for our date" said jinta

"but your going to keep her for the rest of your life why bother taking her out now" said orihime

"because i know kiskue and yoroichi and once i tell them i proposed and she said yes i wont be able to see her until the wedding. its because they are really messed and like to tease me...**alot**. so i'm planning on telling them tonight when i get back."

everyone nodded to his responce.

yuzu came down in a frilly blue dress and her hair down. "WAIT. before you go could you come with me to meet grandma haru. she'll give you her blessing and trust me you'll need it." said karin in a rush. luckily they both nodded and smiled. "great" said karin taking them to garndma haru's place.

:) (:

"your lucky to have her. its really rare to get such a bride like yuzu. may you live happily and my blessings are upon you" said grandma haru.

"thank you" said yuzu and jinta at the same time with a bow and sneaked hand hold beind their backs.

:) (:

"them two left rather quick. didn't they" said grandma haru.

"they were just in a hurry to go on their date." said orihime

"its because once jinta's family finds out they wont let jinta see her before the wedding." said karin

"hmm" said an intrested haru

* * *

the next day went the same as normal except for a few phone calls and the complete caos all around

"oh my gosh i can't beleive jinta proposed to you yuzu. congrats" said mizuru on the othe side of the call.

"i know he's such a wimp you'd never have expected it" said karin

yuzu gave karin a small shove and said annoyed "karin"

"hey who you talkin' to?" said jinta on the otherside

"your future wife to be" said mizuru

"give me it i want to talk to her. yuzu you want to meet up later. these lot are really buggin' me" said jinta

"ah-ah-ah. no meetings before the marrage" said kiskue in the background

"sorry jinta" said a guilty yuzu "got to go. bye"

:) (:

later that day the invatation got out.

"yuzu is it neccesary to to give us invatations because we are already going to come" said karin

"no not really but i have sent a text to jinta on who **_has_** to come." said yuzu

"like" streched karin

"my friends, orihime's friends, some of ichigos' friends-i didn't like that renji guy and your friends. oh and will you and toshiro get together already. i've sent him and his assistant rangiku an invatation." said yuzu. karin was stunned she didn't know what to say.

* * *

"kurosaki, congrats on your sister's wedding" said toshiro entering ichigo's office with an invataion in his hand and rangiku following close behind.

"ichigo, how come i'm now finding out about your sister's wedding now? why didn't you tell me before?" said rukia followed by byakuya, hisagi, momo and kira.

ichigo who had just got an invataion from yoroichi not claiming wich sister it was supposed to be was supprised his sister had invited quite a few soul reapers.

"erm ok. did my sister invite all of you's?" said ichigo scratching the back of his head. everyone nodded.

all of a sudden byakuya said:" your sister is just like you. she use's first names instead of surnames."

"same here" said toshiro

ichigo thought to himself: '_karin calls toshiro-toshiro instead of hitsugaya so it must be her wedding. thats why hitsugaya seems so upset. poor him. why did karin have to be so mean and invite him to her wedding knowing that he likes her.'_

_"hey! earth to ichigo! yoooohoooo! ICHIGO! should we go to world of the living and congradulate her?" said rukia trying to get ichigo's attention and out of his thoughts._

_"yea sure...but..do you know which sister it is?" said ichigo_

_"of course we do. her name is written on the card and she wouldn't have invited us if we didn't know her." said rangiku._

* * *

_*bang* *bang* *bang*_

"Who could that be?" questioned orihime as she wet to oped the door

_*bang* *bang* *bang*_

"alright, alright i'm coming already" said a now annoyed orihime.

orihime opened the door to find ichigo bardging in, grabbing karins' arm and dragging her into the kitchen. toshiro, rangiku, rukia, byakuya, hisagi, momo and kira entered soon after.

orihime went upto karin and ichigo. ichigo was givivng her a hard stare when orihime arrived."how could you do this?"was the first thing ichigo said and before karin could answer he continued. "that poor guy did nothing but care for you and all you did was treat him like trash and to make him worse you invited him to your wedding."

"huh...wait a minute you think **_I'M_ **getting married. why would you think that besides i don't even have a boyfriend. and who is '_he that cares for me'_." mumbled a confused karin

**ok here is the next chapter.**

**i know my spelling and grammar isn't the best but could you please look past that.**

**what do you think ichigo is going to say to answer karin and do you think ichigo accepts toshiro and karin as a couple.**

**please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

a silence grew between the two. "ichigo answer me...ichigo...ichigo-hello" mumbled karin as she waved her hand in front of ichigo's face. "errrrr... hahaha...nothing doesn't matter" said ichigo sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head walking away. "orihime what was that about?" questioned karin

"i don't know" said orihme who was watching ichigo leave "we might as well just ignore it." both the girls looked at eachother, nodded and went and upto their guests.

ichigo went upto yuzu, toshiro, rangiku, rukia, byakuya, hisagi, momo and kira. "hey toshiro why are you so upset" asked ichigo

"hmm...i'm not upset" said an emotionless toshiro

"b-but...it looks like you are" mumbled ichigo

"hhheeellllooooo!"yelled kiskue as he walked in with youroichi, tessai, mizuru and jinta behind them all. everyone sweat dropped at their barraz entrance. "sooo, it seems everyone is here already"

"we've got some news." said youroichi as she pushed jinta foward "go on"

"what do you mean 'go on'. i don't even know why we're here." barked jinta

"mizuru stepped forward and calmly said "well yuzu i hope you don't mind but ***everyone looked at yuzu-who gave a blank expression-and back at mizuru to continue*** jinta wants a quick marraige because he claims ' that we're driving him crazy with the whole '_you can't see the bride before the wedding'_ thing." once said she stepped back in line and everyone once again turned to face yuzu.

"i don't think yuzu minds if the weddings quick or not. right?" said ichigo putting his arm around his sister. yuzu nodded in agreement.

"so its agreed the marraige will happen quickly" said tessai and everyone cheered

"i really hope you were planning to invite your own dad yuuuuzuuuuu!" said issin as he came through the door and huged yuzu, crying. yuzu huged him back and said "of couse i didn't forget"

every one sweat dropped and then rangiku and momo pulled everyone into a group hug.

* * *

later that day karin walked home in grey and pink trainers, grey 3/4 tracksuit bottom with matching 3/4 sleeved zip-up hoody that ended below her breaths, a white vest top underneath her hoody and had her hair up in a high pony tail.

she went in to see all of ichigo's soul reaper friends there in sitting in her sofa's.

"how did your sport shoot go?" asked orihime

"fine"she replied.

"yuzu's already gone to bed. she claims to have had a long day and needs her beauty sleep" said orihime and karin nodded in understandment

soon every one left one by one. toshiro was about to leave when rukia walked in with a rather sickly captain ukitaki. she put him on the sofa and worriedly said "he was invited to your sisters wedding and he wanted to come even in his condition."

"now rukia i'm not that - *chough* *cough* - sick" said captain ukitaki.

karin walked up to him and felt his forhead. "you've got to be sick otherwise you wouldn't have had an over avarage tempreture"

"all you did was feel his temreture. how do you know its over avarage? you don't even have a themomiter" said toshiro

everyone (meaning orihime, toshiro, ichigo and karin) surrounded captain ukitaki.

"she is a doctor" said orihime answering toshiro's question.

"rukia, could you please tell me his symptoms" said karin now looking at rukia

she nodded and answered "he gets light headed easily, he coughes way to much, he gets a cold easily and is incaplable to stay in one place for too long"

karin nodded in aknowledgement and said "i know whats wrong with him". imeadiently she went into a couboard, came out with some pills and went to get a glass of water.

she gave him one pill and the glass of water. "have this" she said and he did so "have this for one week. once after breakfast and once after dinner, every day till 7 days are up. on the 7th day only have it after breakfast as you will not need the pills any longer and there wont be any left. oh and once the week is over tell me how you are feeling. ok"

ukataki nodded and said "well this medicine has already made me feel much better are you sure i need more."

"yes!"said a worried rukia "i'm sorry captain. i should get going. i'm really tired."

"i sould as well" said ukataki getting up. rukia and ukataki said there goodbyes and toshiro was about to leave when ichigo stopped him "toshiro i need to talk to you about some thing." ichigo had a serious look in his eye.

_**well thats it for this chapter**_

_**remmember R&R**_

_**oh and i wont update until i get at least 5 reveiws this time. so do it asap**_


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, look i'm _really__ sorry_ if i sounded rude about the asap thing and i hope you are not adffened.**

**one of the reveiws said something about centre writting. give you're honest opinion if you think i should change it or keep it the same.**

**CHAPETR 8**

"toshiro i need to talk to you about something." ichigo had a serious look in his eye and a scrowl on his lips.

toshiro turned to look at him. "what is it?" he said coldly

they came face to face and ichigo looked like he was going to punch him. orihime was terrified of how serious ichigo looked and karin was intrested in what ichigo was going to do or say next.

ichigo's scrowl soon turned into a sheepish grin and he started to scratch the back of his head. "h-hey toshiro could you do me a favour?"

orihime soon was not scared but intressed to what will happen next. she let out a sigh of relief

"what is it?" asked toshiro still showing no emotion.

"well...would you go out with my sister? oh and karin not yuzu. she's getting married." said ichigo doing a sheepish grin which soon changed to serious face. karin nearly fell face first, "what! don't i get a say in this?"

toshiro who's face had eyes bulging out said, "you want me to go out with your sister?"

"yea pritty much" ichigo chuckled

toshiro raised an eyebrow "why?"

"ichigo...i get what you're doing but i thought we agreed that you'd stop trying to find me a boyfriend" said karin calmly.

"yea but i need to make sure my little sister is safe." said ichigo

"so you decided that me dating toshiro is a good idea. anyways you know i can take care of myself" said karin

"why do you want **_me_** to date your sister" toshiro said still raising an eyebrow.

"because you're a captain so you are well capable to look after her. besides you're one of the only captains i'd trust near my sister" said ichigo

both karin and toshiro raised their eyebrows. imeadiently orihime grabbed karin's hand and placed her infront of toshiro. "orihime?" karin questioned. she then got ichigo's hand and placed him on the other side of the sofa to karin and toshiro. "this is what we're going to do. you two are going to kiss for at least 10 seconds and after that we're going to see if theres a spark. if there is you to have to date but if there isn't you don't have to date. is that alright" said orihime "me and ichigo are going to turn around and after ten seconds you will tell us if there was or wasn't a spark."

"yea that will do." said ichigo pointing at finger at toshiro and karin like a little child. "oh and it has to be a propper kiss not just a peck on the lips. there has to be tounge action"

toshiro and karin sweat dropped. "what happened to the over protective ichigo who wouldn't let anyone touch his sisters?" said toshiro

"he disapeared when yuzu started dating jinta and when i learnt how to defend myself." said karin

"well if you can defend your self whats the point in dating me?" questioned toshiro. karin shrugged.

"to make sure she's extra safe" said ichigo

'_there's the over protective ichigo i know'_ tought toshiro as he sweat dropped again.

"ok we'll turn around now and we'll start the timer when you start kissing." said orihime and turned herself and ichigo around

karin looked at toshiro who was as usual emotionless. she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. she then looked at him who was still emotionless. "karin you have to kiss him on the lips and not on the cheek." said orihime. everyone looked at her and to their suprise she still hadn't turned to face them but was looking the other direction with ichigo. "darm orihime. i forgot you can sense ones movements" said karin

all of a sudden karin was pulled into a kiss by toshiro.

after a while karin and toshiro stopped kissing and orihime and ichigo turned around. "well was there a spark?" asked ichigo

karin looked at toshiro after he kissed her and imeadiently looked to the side when she saw he was looking at her. "come on was there a spark or not!? said a persistant ichigo

"eerrmm" squealed karin lightly. she was just about to leave when toshiro grabbed her hand, spun her around to be pressed against his body and kissed her.

orihime smiled. karin stopped the kiss looking downward while toshiro looked straight at her. they pressed their foreheads against eachother and smiled. "okay...mabey...there is a spark" said karin smiling.

"alright. finally i got karin a boyfreind. you know from all the rejected ones i think i like you the best toshiro." said ichigo as he walked upto them and tapped toshiro on the back-not realiseing the position they were still in.

orihime grabbed ichigo and took him upstairs telling him that karin and toshiro were having a moment and ichigo was ruening it.

**again sorry about sounding rude and please give your oppinion about centre or not centre typing.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for the late update. i decided to go with the centre typing thanks for the reveiws**

**CHAPTER 9**

all the soul reaper guests sat in the kurosaki living room as well as all of the kurosaki's - the exception of orihime who was washing dishes and karin who was in her room "yuzu are you sure about this dress?!" said karin as she entered the room. karin wore a short black dress that had a v shaped neck hole and long sleaves. you could see a slight light blue from her vest top and she wore a thick light blue belt that she wore slipping off her waist. she also wore her hair in a high pony tail.

"yes. you look lovely" said yuzu getting up from her position on the sofa to come face to face with karin" but isn't mondays to thursdays classical night? ***karin nodded*** so since today is tuesday you need to get rid of the retro look and make it classical ***she gestured to the belt. she got the belt and put it around her stomach- not to tight and not to loose.* **there much more classical."

"why do you need to have the classical look?" questioned rangiku

"-and why is yuzu dressing you" asked rukia

"i have to dress classical because i have to go work- and like yuzu said mondays to thursdays are classical. oh, and yuzu's dressing me because yesterday we made a deal that before she gets married she can dress me for work. but only for one day."

"so this morning to afternoon i've spent my time shopping to find her a dress to wear." said yuzu

"didn't you come back from work two hours ago? and now your going again-when its 07:30pm?" said toshiro

"yea" she said simply

"why? and why do you need to dress classical " asked byakuya

"because as you know karin has three jobs. so far today she had done two of them. modeling and being a doctor. now she is going to the famous resteraunt 'Arotobi's' to do her third job as a singer." claimed rukia sounding like a proffesor.

the girls all giggled while the boys weat dropped out of confusion.

"rukia can i speak to you for a minute." said karin gestureing to go to the kitchen. rukia followed her to the kitchen to find orihime already waiting for them.

after leaving the kitchen karin said "well i'm off. see you lot later"

"bye" said everyone

no one asked orihime or rukia what they were talking about

...

after a few minutes yuzu said "ok now that she's gone i need you lot to do something for me..." yuzu went behind the sofa to get out a bunch of bags. she handed everyone one each "you need to put these on. we are going to meet karin at work. girls will change in my room and boys will change in ichigo's room."

"you just don't want to cook dinner do you?" said orihime slyly

"pritty much" said yuzu as she went upstair with the rest of the girls.

:) (:

all the boys were down stairs set and ready. they all wore the same black suit and white shirt except each boy had their own colour of tie. ichigo had orange, toshiro had light blue, byakuya had pink, ukitaki had white, hisagi had black and kira had yellow.

the girls came down one by one.

rangiku came in a silver maxi dress that looked very elicate. momo came down in a black sleaveless dress with light blue pocca-dots. orihime came down in a white three-quater-sleaved dress that had orange embrodery of a cherry blossom branch and a butterfly on it. yuzu came down in a strapped maxi dress that tie-died red to black. rukia came down in a stripped, black and white, long sleaved dress.

"oh! my choices on you all are so great! now come on!" said yuzu with a smile to everyone and a lead to the door.

:) (:

they entered a resteraunt and got welcomed by a old man in a suit.

they got approched bya a man yuzu called zain. the owner of the resteraunt. he had black hair and wore an entirally black suit.

"hi yuzu, orihime, ichigo, rukia. *******everyone else was behined the four*** i see you braught friends. you all here to see karin?" asked zain politely

"yes. can we go meet her" said rukia

"you going to help her out to day?" said zain

"yes. we both are" said orihme

"well thats great news, i bet she'll be glad to here it. you know were to find her" said zain with a smile

rukia and orihime left everyone with a quick goodbye and no explenation what-so-ever.

"well i see there will be 12 of you so follow me" said zain

they got sat at a table that was five on each side. bayakuya, ukataki, hisagi,kira and rangiku on one side. ichigo and yuzu sat opposite eachother. momo sat near to yuzu.

before toshiro sat down he had a chat with zain that no one heard. "hey toshiro. long time no see. you here to see karin sing?" asked zain after the two boys shook hands.

"yea. her sister kind of forced me to come otherwise i wouldn't have known she could sing." said toshiro

"well at least you came. hey i like the whole mixture of urban and classical look you got there." zain gestured to the fact toshiro had his blazer undone and his hands in his trouser pockets.

"huh, yea. sorry about that." said toshiro

"no matter. it suits you. hey you still play football." asked zain

"honestly no. what about you?" said toshiro

"no. well you better get to your friends. karin's about to start." said zain. with a quick shake toshiro went to sit near ichigo.

"how do you know zain?" questioned ichigo as toshiro sat down

"he's an old friend" toshiro said simply

:) (:

"i'm glad you're her to help guys." said karin

"karin i'm actually kind of worried. what will my brother say when he sees me sing? i mean i wont be able to sing if i see him in the crowd." said rukia panicing.

"don't worry. i've got a trick for that. you see all you need to do is not look for them. if you see them you wont have the courage to sing so the best thing to do is not look for them." said karin

"ok" said rukia taking a breath

"ok now that thats done. you need to go because they just called your name out. oh and we will come in the second song" said orihime

"ok bye" said karin "wish me luck"

...

soft piano notes were played

"#wooohhhoooo#" karin started "#oooooooohhhhoooooo#"

"#have you ever wondered? what life would be like... if you never...#

(**i honestly can't be bothered writing what she sings so pretend she sings very elicantly)**

...

_'woawwww!'_ thought all of the soul reaper guests.

"i didn't know karin could sing so well!" exclaimed rangiku in awe.

the piano stoped playing and karin took a bow "thank you" she said smiling to a cheering crowd.

"ichigo where did your sister learn to sing so well." asked byakuya who was now putting on a straight face.

"i guess she learnt it from my mum. she was an amazing singer unlike my dad and me." said ichigo

" no kidding. i mean i've heard you sing in a kareoky bar and you stunk." said rangiku. everyone sweat dropped.

...

soft piano playing started again.

this time rukia and orihime came on stage and sang

**(again pretend all three off them sang amazing)**

"s-since when could rukia sing?" questioned byakuya to himself but everyone else heard.

* * *

**sorry for the laaaaaaaatttttteeee update**

**been busy catching up with my stories and i still am**

**but to say sorry i have writen a loooong chapter. (well longer than the others)**


	10. Chapter 10

...

the girls stopped singing to a cheering crowd out of their seats.

the girls hugged eachother and went upto zain who led them to the soul reapers who were still in awe.

"rukia can sing amazing!" screached rangiku

"i know right. she nearly always helps karin when she's around and she always gets a round of applause." said yuzu smiling at her sister and friends approching them

the rest of the night rukia, karin and orihime got praises from their soul reaper friends and rukia 'supposedly' could sing all along but never felt the need to.

* * *

the next day

* * *

yuzu was running up and down the house scremming

"karin! karin! were the hell are you!"

everyone was sat on the sofa's clueless on what was happenening and sweat dropping at yuzu's sudden actions.

"yuzu. yuzu. whats wrong? why are you looking for karin?" questioned orihime gabbing yuzu by the shoulders and still sweat dropping.

"yeah why are you calling me?" said karin as she entered from the back of the room

"karin!" yuzu yelled as she got out of orihime's grip and went up to karin "were the hell where you?"

"what are you talking about? you were the one who told me to water the plants in the back garden" karin stated

"oh well..." yuzu got clamer and re-gained her posrture "well i need you to design my wedding dress. i mean you did agree to doing it"

"alright then you don't have to go on a rampage. come on" karin grabed yuzu's hand and took her upstairs.

"i'm going aswell" said orihime

"same" said rangiku and rukia

"this will be fun to watch" said momo

:) (:

"okkkiiiiaaaa" said yuzu pacing back and forth through karin's room. karin was sat on her bed with a sketch pad while the others either leaned against a wall or sat on a chair. "i want a traditional puffy wedding dress. i also want it to be strapped and i want the viel to be thick so jinta will have a supprise when he lifts it."

"ok. hows this" said karin as she put up her sketch pad for yuzu to see. the other girls leaned in to see.

"wow!"=rangiku

"beautiful"=rukia

"georguos"=orihime

"perfect. thats the one"=yuzu

"you've got a real gift karin"=momo

"thank you"=karin

***i'm not going to let you know what it looks like as its going to be a secret***

**sorry its kinda short**

**and sorry for not updating earlier**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"OH. MY. GOSH. ahhhhhhh!" screamed yuzu

"shhhhh" shushed karin

"i just can't beleive that you and toshiro are dating and you hadn't told me straight away" said an exited yuzu in whisper form

"well i couldn't tell you staight away because we were at the reteraunt the time i saw you." said karin who was pritty calm "oh and don't tell anyone we kinda want our privacy especially if we break up. but we will tell a few people."

"but what about rangiku and momo and rukia and ichigo and orihime and jinta. i gotta tell jint. oh and what about uriu" said an extremly happy yuzu who was now talking at avarage volume.

"well ichigo and orihime already know and toshiro is telling momo since she's like a sister to him. toshiro doesn't want to tell rangiku because apparently she'll blab it to everyone. i'm soo not telling jinta till i want to and for uru i'll tell her the next time i see her. as for rukia she already knows because she's listening to our convosation right now" said karin

immediantly rukia fell over the door opening it.

"huh" said rukia getting up "sorry for listening in"

"it doesn't matter cause i was going to tell you anyways" said karin

* * *

**i know its short but here you go**


	12. still a football maniak

**i've decide to give the chapters names as you will get confused which chapter you are on. i mean it happens to me so i'm guessing it might happen to you**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

all the soul reaper guests were in the living room with ichigo and yuzu. orihime and light enter through the front door.

"were did youuuuu go?" said a questioning rangiku

"i just brought light from nursery" said orihime looking down at her ginger son. "isn't that right light"

light gave a reasuring smile.

"oh. ok" said rangiku

"has anyone seen karin. i mean she's been missing all day. i mean i haven't seen her at all today" asked rukia. toshiro looked more interested at this because it was what he was thinking

"oh she must be training" said light as he skipped and jumped on top of his dad, landing on his lap.

"training?!" said the soul reapers in usion

"yes" said a confused yuzu "karin is a black belt in material arts, but i don't think thats what she's doing right now. i think she's playing football with some friends." she said the last sentence aim towards light to which he just shrugged.

"oh" sighed the soul reapers

"shiro-chan. isn't football your favourite sport" asked momo

"yes it is" toshiro replied bluntly

"why don't you go join her. she'll be at the field near the park" said yuzu

"is it nessesary" he asked raising an eyebrow

"yes. yes it is." said orihme sounding motherly "you go down there and join her! you don't know the horrible people lurking around these days! she could get hurt!"

toshiro kept his eyebrow raised. "but you acnoleged yourself that karin is a black belt in material arts"

"go!" she shouted

toshiro slowly backed away to the door and left. secretly he was happy that he got to see karin but was also upset because someone used that kind of tone on his espesially since he was a higher rank than her.

when toshiro left everyone looked at orihime scared of what se'd do next. "huh i think they'd make a cute couple what do you think?" she said in a some what giggily tone.

ichigo, yuzu, rukia and rangiku started to laugh at her outburst.

"yes" said rukia nd rangiku

"mommy i think you scared him" said light in a worried tone

"well he's kinda stubborn so i had to do something" said orihme as she crashed down on the sofa next to her husband and son.

everyone cracked out laughing.

* * *

toshiro found kairn playing football with zain.

she was wearing black tracky bottoms with a red vest top and a red and white baseball jacket around her waist. zain wore gray crop track bottoms and a dack blue short sleaved top.

toshiro looked down and thought it was great that he was dressed apropeat. He wore white tracky bottoms and a black v-shaped long sleaved top. he had is hands tucked into his pockets.

toshiro walked down to the feild when zain spotted him out and karin turned to see him.

"hey" said toshiro bluntly "mind if i join you"

"no probs. we're just doin' penaltys. but since theres tree of us be can tackle the ball of each other or some'rt." said zain putting his hands in his pockets while holding the ball with his feet.

"what about you? do you mind?" toshiro asked karin while rasing and eyebrow.

"not at all" she said with a smile."i just hope you guys don't mind loosing to a girl" she dribbled the ball away fom zains hold and away from their reach.

* * *

after a while of tackleing they each got a chance with the ball but kain managed to win.

all three sat on the feild ground in a line and started to talk. "so toshiro what made you want to take up football after so long?" asked zain

"yea i'm curious too"said karin turning to look at him

"well acctually" toshiro scratched the back of his head "your sister in law orihme **_made_** me come." karin and zain sweat dropped

"i thought you came to see karin like at the resteraunt" zain whispered into toshiro's ear.

"well yea that too" toshiro whispered back

"well why don't you go out?" asked and still whispered zain

"we do" said karin as she was looking up at the soon to set sun

"wait what?! and how did you hear what we were talking about?!" asked a puzzed zain who was now stood up

"well it woulndn't take a miracle maker to hear our loud whispering" said karin who was now looking up to him

"we've been going out since i came back" said toshiro

karin stood up. "well i'm going for a walk before i go home. bye zain"

"bye. see you at the resteraunt in a bit" said zain

"ok. bye toshiro" she said giving a quick kiss on the cheek

"bye" he said with a smile

* * *

toshiro found karin watching the sunset in _**their spot.**_ "shouldn't you be at the resteraunt?" asked a teasing toshiro

"yeah. i'll go when the suns down." she replied

"why then?"

she looked up at him with a smile"because i don't start my shif till thirty minutes have gone"

"oh ok" toshiro said as he sat next to her

"how far is the resteraunt from here?" asked toshiro

"right there" karin pointed to the resteraunt to there right behind them; about a a few metres away.

"well thats convenient" he said aww-struken

karin chuckled. they sat there and watched the sunset in silence. a while after the sunset karin broke the silence by stating she had to go. as she got up to leave toshiro grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him again. karin looked up at him in suppisement and confusion. "w-whats up?" she asked. toshiro didn't say anything but slowly brought her into a gentle kiss , wrapping his arm around her small waist. karin kissed him back but after a few minutes she broke it by saying "i have to go now. mabey later?"

* * *

it was 10pm and momo was wondering the streets when she found toshiro sitting on a bar watching the skylight stars twinkle.

"shiro-chan? there you are! do you know how worried i was about you?" said momo getting angrier by the second.

"hmm. sorry momo." said toshiro turning to face her

she came to stand closer to him. "come'on orihime gave us her appartment to stay not to takke for granted. if you stay out here you'll get a cold."

"momo i need to tell you some thing"

momo sat on the bar and gently said "what is it? whats wrong?"

"nothing its just... i like this girl..and i thought i'd tell you...that she meens the world to me. momo i've known you for a long time now" toshiro turned to face her "and i thought i need to tell you that...-"

*ring* *ring*

it was toshiros phone

"one minute" toshiro said "hello? kurosaki?...well why do you need me to...?...ok ok. i'm on my way." toshiro put his phone into his pocket "sorry mom i'll tell you it tommorrow kurosaki needs me right now."

"i-its -o-ok" momo stuttered

* * *

momo ran into orihimes appartment to find hisagi, kira, ukitaki and rangiku having tee. "momo whats wrong?" asked ukitaki

"why are you in such a hurry?"asked kira

"is everything alright?" asked hisagi

"momo" mumbled rangiku

bayakuya walked in and asked "were's rukia and why is momo out of breath?"

"rukia's at the kurosaki residence" stated ukiatki

momo was out of breath and between breaths she claimed in montone"ranguki...i ...need...to speek...to you...in private... .. its urgent.."

"ok" mumbled rangiku

momo and rangiku went upto a bed room and sat on a bed. "momo. whats wrrong?" asked a worried and calm rangiku

momo looked up at her beeming with happyness" rangi. you woulnd't believe what just happened to me. shiro-chan told me that i mean the world to him"

"what?! are you sure? is that what he said exactly?" asked rangiku holing her smaller friend by the shoulders

"well...no...but he said that he wanted to tell me about a girl that meant the world to him." said momo

rangiku mentally sighed "well you will have to find out who he was talking about."momo pouted

rangiku thought='_i know that taicho likes karin and she is the girl he's talking about. but i can't tell momo that the poor girl is in love with him. its so complicated. momo loves taicho on the other hand he only thinks of her as a sister since they grew up together. this is so complicated she's going to get her heart broken'_

* * *

**A/N: 'their spot' is the spot were they first met.**


	13. momo's realisation

**CHAPTER 13**

toshiro arived at the kurosaki residence and found that rukia was leaving. but he didn't bother to speak to her.

"toshiro! i need you to do me a favour and you can't tell karin about it" yelled ichigo running to toshiro

"yeah. yeah." toshiro said "you said all this on the phone. so what is it"

"well its nothing big. ichigo's just being a little bit overprotective." said orihme who handed him, ichigo and herself a cup of tea and sat herself down.

"ok as you know karin sings classical music every monday to thursday and zain's reseraunt."**_*nod* *nod* *sip of tea*_ **"well on fridays its the customers choice on what type of music she sings and that to from 7pm till 8pm. which is later than she normaly does." said ichigo

"sometimes till 8:30pm"orihime interupted

"and your telling me because..."toshiro trailled on

"because this friday is a rock and role theme and theres loads of wiredos there. so i want you to drop her home from a far. make sure she doesn't see you ...overwise...***gulp*...** i'm in trouble." ichigo breathed.

"so basicly you want me to stalk her" said toshiro raising a brow

ichigo nodded like a child.

_'lucky karin isn't here or she would kill us all for thinking of stalking her'_ thought toshiro

"oh and remmember. karin usually takes her time coming home. she likes to look at the moon and stars" said orihime

* * *

the next day everyone was at the kurosaki residence.

"ok so tommorow will be the bride and grooms bachor and bacholerette party and the day after that is the wedding" said kiskue as he was writting stuff down on a clipboard"

karin came down and said "if you're having a bacholarette party for yuzu then i'm not going"

"oh yes you are" said yuzu "you're my sister and you have to come"

"urghh!" karin groaned quietly. but toshiro still heard it and smirked"i know i'm going to dred this" she mumbled the last part

after an hour of wedding planning kiskue and the bunch that work at his shop went away **(A/N: sorry just a little lazy to write ALL of their names)**

"ok since all the extra planning is over..."yuzu started to talk "karin, orihime its time for you to take me out like you promised"

everyone looked at karin and then at orihime "ok" was all karin said. she got up patted her clothes down and grabbed a hand bag that was placed on the seat next to her. "fine with me" was what orihime said and she did the same as karin but she went upstair and grabbed a hand bag.

"were are you going?" asked rangiku

"we're going to take yuzu shopping, for a walk and to meet up with one of my paitiens since i have an appointment with her."said karin

"your going to take _**both**_ of them to see your patient?" asked ukitaki

"yes, actually we're very close to this certain patient so..."orihime trailed

"yes and she's going to be at my wedding aswell" said yuzu

"she must be one hell of a patien" said hisagi

"i'm guessing she's family?"said kira

"no, bwut she is berry close to us" said light walking up to his mum and holding her hand **(A/N:remmember light is only 3 years old so he wont be able to have a good voacbulary).** "erm ok" said kira while scratching his head

"so are you going aswell?" asked rukia to light. light nodded his head in reply. "so your going out and meeting this patient of yours dressed like that?" exclaimed byakuya

the girls and light looked down at what they were wearing. yuzu was wearing a green shaping dress and grey knee-high boots with her hair down. karin was wearing a black vest top and black skinny jeans under a bashe fishing net styled loose top that was tied together with a brown belt on her waist. her bashe top hug off of her left shoulder and she wore black ankle boots with a brown DNKY bag on her shoulder. her hair up in a high pony tail. orihime wore a soft pink dress that moved freely from waist below and white pumps. her bag was white and was the desighner PAULS BOUTIQUE. her hair was down. light wore a red t-shirt and blue jeans with black shoes.

"what wrong with what they're wearing?" asked momo

"nothing just asking" said bayakuya

* * *

karin, yuzu and orihime were walking quietly. "mwommy, anty'z are we goin to gandmaz haru houze?" asked light

"yes light dear we are" answered yuzu

*_knock* *knock*_

karin had knocked on grandma haru's door

"ah karin here for my appointment? oh and i see you brought yuzu, orihme and the dear child light" said grandma haru as she let them in.

...:) (:...

"well grandma haru it seems everythings alright with you" said karin as she sat opposite of her

"thats great news" said yuzu

"yes, yes it is" said a cheery orihime

"i'm jus glad gandma haru is al better" said light hugging her

"oh child. what a sweet thing to say" said a very happy grandma haru

...:) (:...

"so since you're all better now...is it possible if you could come to my wedding?" asked yuzu

"of course child" replied grandma haru "i would have came even if i wasn't alright"

"great. then i'll pick you up at the wedding day. around 2 o'clock" said karin

* * *

toshiro was at the railing watching the sunset with karin.

"i can't beleive after all these years you still remmembered this spot" said toshiro

"well it was and is our spot" said kairn. a comfortable silence came between the two as they watched the sunset but soon after karin broke it "i've got to go get ready for work. i'll see you later"

"i'll be waiting here" he told her and she just smiled at him

...:) (:...

20 minutes later.

karin arrived at her's and toshiro's spot to find him waiting there like he said. she sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands and asked "guess who i am?" In an instand karin was pulled ontop of toshiro. her hands around his neck, her legs on his sides-as she was on his lap-and her body was dangerously close to his.

"hmm ... i'm guessing your my beautiful girlfriend" said toshiro putting on a consentrated look and then a smirk grew upon his face. karin could only blush and this made toshiro smirk even more and he leaned in to kiss her. when they broke they were both smileing and karin said "thats not fair you made me move my hands so you knew who i was" said karin pouting slightly

toshiro chuckled but soon stopped when he saw what she was wearing. she had her hair up in a high pony tail and her make-up was reasonably light-the exception of her eyeshadow and her angel pink lip gloss. she wore a black vest top and black short shorts. over that she wore a thin layer of a so called white (see through) skirt that was smaller at the front showing her short shorts. she wore a small black leather jacket that was left open. her black knee-high boots pressed against his legs.

"so thats what you're wearing today" stated toshiro looking down at her clothes

"yeah its meant to be a rock and role theme for tonight." she replied looking down on her outfit. "its not the best. i mean ichigo hated it while yuzu was suprized i was going out in that. i mean she was stating that she was the bikini model and she reavealed more then me... she was even thinking i wanted to join her with her job... i feel like such an idiot...i hate the thought of wearing a bikini's in public"

toshiro looked up at her. she was still looking down and she looked really upset. toshiro lifted her chin, to be eye to eye with her, and said:"it doesn't matter what you wear as long as you are still you" as this karin grew a smile and hugged him. they broke after a long while and karin left to go work.

...:) (:...

after 50 minutes momo found her way to the spot toshiro was still at. "hey shiro-can" she said as she sat next to him. "i thought i told you not to call me that" a vain popped on his head

ignoreing what he just said momo changed the topic "yesterday you said that you wanted to tell me about someone that you care for...and...you also said you would tell me today" toshiro quickly became calm and he looked at peace. a small smile creaping up his face as he said: "yes i did... well she's beautiful and she stands out out infront of everyone in a room... the girls is...the girls i like ...the girls i'm in love with is..." momo could swear her heart beat quickened and she would expect her name to come out of his lips any second now. "**_she_ **is karin kurosaki" momo's heart felt soo shattered that it felt like her heart had dropped ten feet under the ground. her head dropped so toshiro wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes."so what do you think?" toshiro asked

"hmmmm?"said momo who had just relised toshiro was talking to her

"what do you think of her?" he repeated

"oh...she's great" said said putting on a fake smile. toshiro also smiled thinking that his '_sister'_ had approved of the girl he likes

"erm shiro-chan i just remmembered that rangiku wanted me to help her with something...so i'm going to help her now" momo made an excuse

"hmmm ok. but momo... don't tell anyone ok" toshiro said with a smile. momo retuned the smile and ran away.

...:) (:...

5 minutes later toshiro entered zain's resteraunt and found karin singing. he stood there leaning against a wall in the background. karin looked like she was having the time of her life. as she was singing she was also moveing around the room and being twirled by some customers.

"ok give a hand for karin" said zain as he went on the stage "ok since the next band is a little late we have enough time to hear karin sing another song. so what do you say" the crowd cheered like crazy "well its all up to you now" zain said to karin who nodded.

after another song karin was told she could leave and the band linkin park came on stage. toshiro quickly hid himself so karin wouldn't see her.

...

karin was walking aimlessly along the shore of the bay looking among the stars. '_orihme was right she does like to look at scenerys'_ thought toshiro.

once walking for 10 minutes karin got a phone call and headed back home. but took the long way among loads of abandoned ally ways. she stopped between a main road going towards her house and a dark alley way. "you can come out now. i know you've been following me" she said turning around

toshiro came out his hands in his pockets. "toshiro?"

"i thought you said you knew i was following you?" he said raising a brow

"i did know someone was following me but i didn't know who" she mumbled but he still heard.

"ok"

"so why are you following me?" she asked

"ichigo told me too." he replied blunty "he thought you might get into trouble"

"oh ok" she said "how thoughtful of him. but you know you could have just said that you were going to drop me home."

"i was thinking of that" he said. "great performance by the way...but a little extreme by letting them spin you around like that"

"why jelouse?" she said cockily

"no i could do that any time i wanted to" he replied the same amount of cockyness in his voice

"oh really"

"yes really"

karin was spun aroung and into toshiro's arm minutes later of the continuous _'really's'_. his lips kissing her neck. soon the kissing tunded to sucking and a moaning karin. "toshiro not here" she wimpered to wich imeadiently toshiro pushed her against one on the wall in the ally way nearby.

after a _while _they broke. "i think you should go home now. they'll be getting worried" said toshiro. "releax. i told them to give me another hour to look at the scenery. thats where they think i am right now" karin replied and they started kissing pashionatly after toshiro smirked.

* * *

momo entered hers and rangiku's bed room to find rangiku reading a fashion cataloge. "rangi **_*sniff*_ **shiro-chan** *sniff* *sniff*** he doesn't like me" rangiku stopped reading and looked at her friend "he likes karin~" momo finished and fell into a rainfall of tears in rangiku's lap. rangiku comforted momo but inwardly was cheering her head off: '_yes! yes! yes! taicho has finaly accepted his feelings for karin! wohooo!'_

* * *

karin was walking into her house while re-doing her hair.

"karin where you looking at the sky again?"asked yuzu

"yea. i did tell orihime that" she replied in montone

"ok i made dinner like i promised." yuzu said

"hmm ok thanks."said karin smiling at her twin. "were's ichigo, orihime and light?"

"they've gone to bed. it's pritty late karin"said yuzu "its 10 pm"

karin's face went pale. how long had she been with toshiro?

"karin i'm going to bed." said yuzu walking upto her twin "i've already ate" she said answereing the question in karins head.

"oh and karin" yuzu whispered into karin's ear. " your tops kid of up around your left hip...i bet you had fun tonight didn't you"

karin quickly pulled her top down and a light blush came up her face. yuzu only smiled at her twins actions.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)xxxx**


	14. please read

**hey everyone, ****long time no read.**

**sorry guys but I've read over all my stories and this is the worst by far. even thought it was my first fanfic it was the worst; but hey at least I'll learn from my mistakes. I know people have dissed all of my stories before and I've ignored them because I know my stories will get better but I can't agree for this one.**

**soooooo, **_*sigh*_ **I've decided to discontinue this story.**

**though I've made my decision I want to be a little respectful and allow my readers to vote. I would like you (my readers) to review and tell me whether or not I should continue or drop my story. I will finalize my decision then.**

**if I drop this story I might re-write this story to be later on from the point it is at because I feel it is turning into one of those anime series that go nowhere and then decide to go somewhere out of nowhere (if you get what I mean).**

**I will later put up a chapter saying whether or not I will continue or drop this story.**

**please review ;)**


End file.
